


(Not) Perfect Happiness

by look_turtles



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Spike, Angel doesn't have to worry about a perfect happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Perfect Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Past prompts revisited 002 UST or 'A Pairing You've Never Written Before'
> 
> AN: Not only is it a pairing I've never written, it's also a fandom I've never written in. I decided to go BIG.

Angel was in his bed flat on his back. His naked skin slid against cool, silk sheets, it was a sharp contrast to the warm sunlight that was hitting his skin, but a contrast he reveled in. Spike was between Angel's thighs. His lips were wrapped around Angel's cock and his tongue playing across the head.

Spike pulled away and grinned as he licked the underside of Angle's shaft. Angle wanted Spike to move, or to at least move his hand up and down, but damn if the bastard didn't look smug as he licked at Angel's cock. Angel was not going to give the satisfaction of thrusting or even worse whimpering.

'Will you get on with it,' Angel yelled.

Spike stopped licking and grinned. 'Patients, Peaches.'

After several moments, Spike _finally_ brought his mouth up and started to suck on Angel's cock, his hand moving up and down the shaft. As Spike sucked hard Angel felt his orgasm pool in his stomach and he let his hands come up and hold the back of Spike's head. Angelus would have forced Spike's head down and just taken what he wanted, but Angel was not Angelus, not after the Shanshu Prophecy. Angel closed his eyes and let his orgasm wash over him like waves on a beach. As Angel came he worried about having a perfect happiness, old habits and all that.

'I always knew you were a ponce,' he heard Spike say.

Angel groaned, he was too sated to think of a reply. Yep, definitely no perfect happiness where Spike was involved. Not even when Spike had draped himself across Angel's body and nuzzled and nipped Angel's neck. If Spike practicality purred when Angle combed his fingers through Spike's hair, they were the only two who had to know.


End file.
